Zaki Gekko
Zaki (ザキ, Zaki) is the Son of Uryu, Father of Paul Hikari and a Direct Descendant of Paul Gekko and his Clan. Appearence Zaki is a relatively attractive slender yet well built young male, whose distinctive characteristics have enthralled the hearts of many females from a diverse range of ages. These appealing features comprise of a pale and smooth complexion, accentuated by long locks of jet black hair, typically roughly arranged in a spiky style but occasionally pulled and tied back into a single ponytail. Thanks to his profession, Zaki is afforded the luxury of owning clothes that are at the height of fashion and although they all conform to the popular current trends, he possesses a large variety ranging from formal to casual. Background 'Part V' 'Return of the Ten Tails Arc' 'Land of Chaos' Hotaru asked Uryu to become her teacher, much to his surprise. During one such training session where the two sparred, Uryu noted that Hotaru was improving greatly and that she should retain her resolve for for revenge on the Tailed Beast killing her father as it would make her stronger. At some Point, Uryu has a son named Zaki. Scorpio Zirconis releases a powerful growl, glaring at the humans standing before him, sending waves of terror through their bodies. Seconds later, the Dragon bursts out into laughter as Team Angel stare at him in shock. Zirconis states that seeing the faces of humans chickening out cracks him up every single time, leaving them dumbfounded. He tells them his name, his alias and begins to look for the Lernaean Orochi, considering the fact that she is the only one with the ability to call forth the souls of the dead Dragons. He looks down and sees Zaki kneeling on the ground with his hands together in a praying position surrounded by a Magic circle, he approaches her and comes face to face with her. He calls her a cutie and is amazed to learn that she was the one who woke him up. He is then asked by the Hylians to give them information as to why there are Tailed Beasts and Humans, to which he refuses to reveal any information about just because he is being asked by humans. Nonetheless, after the Animals tell him that they are cats dogs and others, he changes his mind and begins to tell them the story of four hundred years ago; stating that Dragons were the ultimate rulers. Zirconis tells them that the humans were nothing more than just food; until a certain Dragon Couple raising a human child, Ryos appeared, who believed in a world where humans and deities would live in harmony; they spread their ideas to others. Not long after, a civil war among the Dragons who supported and those who opposed started, with Zirconis siding with the opposition. Before he continues his story; Uryu aks about one of the Tailed Beasts that are from the same Dragon Race. He continues by telling them that the battles had scarred and ripped apart several lands, causing the pro-human side to teach humans the art of Dragon Slayer Magic and entering them in the war, which, according to Zirconis, was a grave mistake. He states that the power of the Dragon Slayers made a significant change, almost granting victory to the pro-humans if not for a miscalculation. The Dragons had given far too much power to the humans, and those who wished for peace with the humans were also turned into Deities of Hatred. Among the humans was a man who turned the Tree into the Ten Tails is Mr. Kisaragi shocking Natsu and the others. Zirconis tells them that the Dragons resting where they are standing were all Shinobi. Seconds later, Zirconis bids farewell. As Team Angel converse, Arcadios and Yukino approach them, Arcadios revealing to them that such a thing is impossible. Stating that he heard everything the Shinju is a creature similar to that of Cagalli Yula Athha, and that he believes that Cagalli is the Princess based on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He then explains that defeating Kaguya is the first step to beating the Black Zetsu. ='Reborn Team Angel' = Zaki was supposed to be attending to himself within the confines of his dressing room but when his manager is pressured into ascertaining the reason behind his absence from the set, she discovers that he is instead weeping copiously over the fact that his body is so cold despite just taking a shower. Zaki meets Raimei Shinto, Hotaru Uchiha and Gau Haro. They reveal that they have received a letter from Doctor Eggman telling them of a new ultimate weapon, the Ten Tails that will be ready within three days to help the doctor in conquering the world and challenges them to stop him, if they can. Zaki, competitive as ever, accept the challenge. Hotaru and Raimei, who is disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Gau is confident that there is nothing to worry about. Zaki, however, tells them that he would not miss this adventure and the three heroes band together once again to foil Eggman's plans. They receive an emerald and then defeat Eggman in the Egg Hawk. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. After this, they battle in Casino Park, with 24 more hours. Then they defeat Eggman in the Robot Carnival and entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, revived the Ten Tails, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. They encounter the Kuro Akatsuki and advance through a haunted castle and the village. Paul Gekko joins in the Adventure. They board the Egg Fleet and were encountered by Fairy Tail Wizards, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray Fullbuster. The Kuro Akatsuki distracts the Fairy Tail so that Team Angel raced to the Flagship where Team Angel fights Dr. Eggman and Kuro Akatsuki riding on the Ten Tails. However The Ten Tails accidentally used Chaos Control warping everyone to another world parallel to their world, Earth. At some Point, Zaki has a Son named Paul Hikari. 'Part VI' 'Adventures of Paul Gekko Arc' Episode 1 Kyoji Shimizu and Bianca discuss about the recent events that have sent Paul Gekko and his friends to this new world only to lead to a conflict between the two. Dr. Eggman devises a plan to take over this new world and uses a giant robot named E-23 Missile Wrist and the Droid Army. Not long, Missile Wrist has successfully filled the city of Station Square with feared citizens and destruction and even the police forces' efforts are useless to keep order. Eggman makes his introduction and reveals his intentions for world domination to the civilians and everyone in Chris' house learn of this. Kyoji and Chris set off again; this time they will try and stop Dr. Eggman. When the duo finally arrive, Eggman orders Missile Wrist to destroy Chris and Kyoji and although they narrowly avoid Missile Wrist's attacks, they are unable to defeat the robot. Kyoji and Bianca also join in the fight but even they are unable to defeat Missile Wrist. When it seems that all is lost, Paul Gekko steps in and destroyed the Missle Wrists and goes berserk everywhere attacking the Eggman Robot Army. Ichijou Masaki brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. Mayumi and Shizuku call their fathers to lend helicopters to evacuate the personnel who were unable to reach the bunker, and everyone is extracted. Tatsuya takes to the skies in the flight suit, which R&D had improved beyond his own design, and begins by destroying the attackers' recon drones.The battle for the city continues, with notable First High members and Crimson Prince fighting back the attackers. Five Egg Walkers starts to attack Paul Gekko but Kirihara and Kei saves Mibu Sayaka, Paul Gekko and Chiyoda Kanon by taking the Shot from the Egg Walkers stating that Paul Gekko has Friends to stop Eggman too, but Miyuki arrives, eliminating the attackers and the tripping the Egg Walkers sing Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. The heroes all return for home on the Tornado but Kyoji Shimizu leaves to go on his own path. Episode 2 Chris finally learns about Chaos Control from Gekko Clan and they light up at the optimism that Sonic and his friends are able to return back to their home planet. Meanwhile Chris gets a new teacher named Mister Stewart at school who is a actually an undercover government agent in order to learn about Sonic and his friends. A Chaos Emerald appears in a construction site which causes machines go haywire. Both Sonic and his friends and Dr. Eggman learns about this and are determined to find the emerald. Eggman "hatches" a giant bird robot named "E-11 Beacon" and the Gekko Clan use the Tornado 2 to search for the Emerald while Paul goes on his own. Paul Gekko clashes with Beacon but the robot bounces the ninja around, rendering him helpless. Meanwhile, Chris has found the Chaos Emerald but Eggman snatches it and takes off into the sky, with Chris holding onto the Egg Mobile. The two fight over the emerald but Chris manages to retrieve it but falls off the Egg Mobile. With the Help of Paul's Clan, Paul Gekko knock out Beacon and rushes to Chris' aid and saves him. At the Hikari Mansion, everybody celebrates on the collection of the Chaos Emerald. Kyoji Shimizu is sitting a dark alley and Lyon speaks to him into believing that Paul Gekko is enjoying the new world who is connected to his Ancient world which Paul, his friends, Family and Eggman originally come from. Kyoji's rage takes over him and he vows to fight Sonic and take his Chaos Emerald. Bianca informs Chris and Kyoji Gekko of possible suspicion of a Chaos Emerald located in Silver Valley and they take the train after Sonic declines an invitation. When nobody is seen to be finding the emerald, they settle for a picnic and Eggman's robot, E-47 Pumpty, attacks and traps the trio inside. Paul Gekko meets up with Kyoji Shimizu and they begin to fight for a while. Meanwhile, Team Angel attempt to free themselves. Kyoji Shimizu finally figured out that Lyon was the Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki and together, Paul and Kyoji managed to free his friends and destroy Pumpty respectively. Kyoji goes his own way once more with protest from Chris and Yuki Uzuki. Chris is glad to hear that his parents are coming home for a visit. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to brainwash the kids so that they could convince their parents to see Dr. Eggman as a magnificent ruler. He sends out his robot "E-51 Intelligente" to replace Mr. Stewart. The robot does well in pleasing the kids, although he is not getting the kids to please Eggman. Meanwhile, Chris' parents have arrived. Paul Gekko rushes to Chris' School, bringing his Younger Brother only for his Clan to be attacked by Hashirama Senju and his Senju Clan, who is transported to earth after all and believed if the two most powerful clans joined forces, nations would be unable to find clans to stand up to the unified clans and would cause shinobi clans to stop selling their services because it would mean suicide and would cause the non-stop adventures to end. As Tobirama and Soma met, Soma was chased when Tobirama was able to catch him Paul Gekko came to his rescue. Paul Gekko recalling his childhood memories with Hashirama proceeded to accept the truce, only for his Brother Sōma Gekko to talk him out of it believing it would miss School, causing Paul Gekko to see his Friend and saying that he will accept the Truce later. Paul is able to help Soma pick the Class that Chris is in. Episode 3 Chris' mom suggests a dinner party and invites Chris' uncle. Upon hearing this, Prince Maxus and Maya Ōtsutsuki wanted to help in the party. Mr. Stewart invites himself to the party by Chris' surprise. Mia Ōtsutsuki causes another mess in the kitchen by accident before escaping. Mr. Stewart and Sam Speed arrive for the party. It is from this point on, Paul and co. are able to roam throughout the mansion without any problems. Sōma initially gets defeated by Paul Gekko in their first fight and Paul promises to return again. In the meantime, Sōma trains to get even stronger for their next fight. It is also revealed that Paul Gekko is in fact Sōma's biological older brother. The Gekko Clan explaining the possible magnificent activities to do at the newly opened Emerald Coast. are all excited to visit the Emerald Coast as they get themselves ready for the trip. Chris reminds them to not get noticed by the public but Paul Shiba insists that they will be fine as long as they remain near a villa that Chris' family has established. Chris wanted to accompany the group rather than being at the opening ceremony party at the new resort at the Emerald Coast in place of his mother but Paul SHiba tells him that the opening ceremony won't be long and he can return to the group. Paul Gekko refuses to go along with the gang to the Emerald Coast, leaving everyone, especially Amy, shocked and runs off. Chris wonders why Paul refused to go and Bianca explains that Paul hates water and that he can't swim, which causes Chris to remember the moment in which he rescued the drowning Paul from the swimming pool at his house. Renato Clan and the Gekko Clan take off to the Emerald Coast in the X Tornado while Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka drove to the opening ceremony in a car. Mr. Tanaka reminds Chris that he is representing the Thorndyke family during this trip, Paul is lying on the grass at a meadow and picks up a flower while looking at the sky, wondering who needs the ocean. At the Emerald Coast, Dan Renato and Ace Renato are seen splashing about in the ocean while Bianca snorkels underwater. The heroes agreed that they are happy to come to the Emerald Coast to have fun. During the opening ceremony, whilst the guests are chatting happily with each other Chris feels a little bored when Mr. Tanaka informs Chris to look interested. Bianca returns to the villa while creating the same bracelet for Paul. Prince Maxus wonders who Yuki Uzuki is making the bracelet for before suspecting it was for Paul but Yuki denies it. Suddenly, the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode appears over at the Emerald Coast resort. The guests screamed and turned to leave as The Egg Fleet approaches them over the Resort. Paul Gekko arrives into the scenery to save Chris, but Bianca and Juvia joins him. Bianca wanted to give Paul the bracelet, who explains to him that it will grant good luck and protection while in the water. While giving it to him, Paul then realizes how much his wife cares for him. Episode 4 Gau Haro locates another Chaos Emerald at a baseball field named Diamond Stadium. He meets Albert Butler, the stadium's groundskeeper, and learns about the stadium's history. Albert then holds a Chaos Emerald in close proximity with Gau when he shows his, causing a bright light to shoot into the sky where everyone including Paul Gekko nd co. and the Shimiza Clan. The Kuro Akatsuki arrives at the stadium and steals Albert's Chaos Emerald and nearly steals Gau's as well, but Paul and his friends arrive at the stadium on time. To settle the dispute Paul Gekko, Chris and Dan Renato and the others face the Shimiza Clan and Kuro Akatsuki. The match between Paul's team and Lyon's team starts and naturally, Raimei Shimiza plays fair and takes an early lead, mainly because of the Shimiza Clan Members' powerful throws and swings. Nevertheless, Dan Renato's team eventually makes ground. Reporter Scarlet Garcia, who witnessed the bright light earlier, follows them to the stadium and starts reporting on the game pretty soon. The stands are then filled with people cheering for Paul's Team. Paul Gekko and Juvia finally edges into the lead with the Super Home Run. Paul And Juvia used the Iced Shell to face Perfect Chaos at Hyrule City, stopping the Space Colony from bring dropped to earth for it's Destruction by the wrath of Gerald Robotnik's Spirit. Until Naori Uchiha Showed up to see in time after Paul Gekko and co. is able to retrieve the Seven Chaos Emeralds. She was determined to save The People of Earth because, Paul Gekko has become a Great Hero too much. The Four Noble Clans were reunited to face the Kuro Akatsuki and Dr. Eggman in the True Final Battle. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. Episode 5 Paul Gekko and co. entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies and the Ten Tails was on board the Flagship. Mr. Tanaka praying to a statue. The Four Noble Clans and Chris are all waiting for a bus which would transport them to a beautiful valley which is notable for being Mr. Tanaka's homeland as a youth where Mr. Tanaka is waiting for them to set up camp there. Sonic also tags along but instead of participating in the camp with everyone else, he visits the city side for sightseeing. The camping gang quickly settled in to the campsite and participated activities such as cooking and catching insects. However, Hashirama finally caught up with Paul Gekko who was cornered to the Mountain Wall in exhaustion. Tobirama attempted to finish Paul Gekko off but Hashirama forced Tobirama to stay out of it and approached Paul Gekko once more to create peace between their clans; however, Paul Gekko already accepted the Truce. After the truce, Paul Gekko questioned his friend Tobirama asking whether giving them away for free wasn't all right. Silenced by his brother, he listened on as the proceedings continued. Eventually, he shared the tailed beasts to other villages in an attempt to maintain peace and equalise the power between the nations thus ending the dispute between them. Paul Gekko eventually found the children attempting to filter the mud out of the polluted lake in the Chao colony. He then filters the mud out of the polluted water using his speed. Later that night, the cast sit and laugh around the campfire as Mr. Tanaka mentioned he stumbled upon a Chao colony when he was a youth. Once more, Paul Gekko and co. board the Egg Fleet and defeated Lyon. But Paul and Co. fights Eggman and the Kuro Akatsuki and Lyon on the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode once again. Naori has found out that Paul Gekko and his Clan only has three minutes to return home or else they could be stuck in Ninja Land Forever. Naruto Uzumaki gets Paul Gekko to see the error of his ways and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and The Ten Tails was forced to use Chaos Control. Before the Ten Tails can do that, Paul Gekko has to say goodbye to Christopher Hikari and promise him to see each other again. Paul Gekko and everyone who are from Planet Dens are returning to Planet Dens disappears. Everyone from Planet Dens stands in the same way that where they are fighting on Egg Fleet. They spent time in hopes of finding the Deity's gate and to remember his friend. Paul Gekko was shocked to see The Deity's Gate. Paul Gekko uses the Chaos Emeralds to open the Gate to Earth. Lucy mumbles that the portal should not be opened, for she believes that the gate is only for Shinobi King to go in. Paul Gekko agrees and Paul Gekko is already the Ninja King. Finally, Reunited as Chris promised and they became good friends Again. 'Friendship Arc' 'Meeting Jelly' Paul Gekko and Co. saved Jelly from getting hit by a Car. For generations afterward, Chris and the Four Noble Clans became Friends with Jelly. Jelly telling him he was like Black Wind, a legendary hero on her planet that once protected their people from their enemies like Doctor Eggman and Lyon. Family *Paul Gekko- Ancestor *Ryuken- Grandfather *Olvia- Grandmother *Uryu- Father *Paul Hikari- Son Trivia *Zaki resembles Oboro Mochizuki from Psyren Series. *Zaki is the Third coming of Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:Characters